I'm An Angel
by Violoveless
Summary: Joshua and Neku met on the wrong note, but with Joshua playing silly mind games on him, Neku decides to follow along with it. Will these 'games' bring them closer as time progresses or will Neku suffer in defeat?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: You Call Yourself An Angel?**

**Rated:** _M_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own "World Ends with You"_

**Summary:** "You call yourself an Angel while making me play your silly little games? I'll play your games. But let's see if you can get through mines."

Joshua and Neku met on the wrong note, but with Joshua playing silly games on him, Neku decides to make up his own. Will these 'games' bring them closer as time progresses or will Neku suffer in defeat every time?

_**Neku POV**_

Neku Sakuraba is the name. What do I do you say? I practice graffiti. One day I would reach CAT's level. I don't want to replace him though. He inspires me too much for that. I want my graffiti to have meaning just like his do. Of course, I do have to watch out for the cops sometimes. My parents don't care anyway. There's no time cut out for me in their lives. My mother and father are divorced and technically I live in the crappiest place I call home. My father owns his own business, but now he acts like I don't exist anymore. And then school is such a hassle. I'm learning things I already know and I could easily pass with flying colors. I tend to drown myself in my headsets. They're the only thing that keeps my anger at bay. Currently I'm just about done with the graffiti on this wall I found earlier. Just need one final touch and—

"Shouldn't you be in school young man? I'm afraid it's illegal to vandalize public property." I turned around.

"Who the fuck are you suppose to be, my mother?" He giggled at my remark and waved it off.

"I'm not quite cut out for that job, dear." He responded flicking his ash blonde hair, or so I thought was a he.

"Then quit bugging me." I tried to move my headphones back on my head from resting on my neck and they were knocked off by a hard force. They crashed to the ground and broke upon impact. I turned around and saw him standing there in the same spot as before just smiling.

"W-What the hell just happened?!" I yelled out to him.

"I didn't do anything." He shrugged it off and just that made me pissed.

"Did you throw something?!"

"I have terrible aim." He bluntly said.

"What the hell? I bet you did do something." I assumed.

"How would you know? I was standing here the whole time. There's no one around but us two. I say it was a ghost."

"Quit fucking with me and admit it!" I got closer to him and all he did was turn his head away from me.

"I tell you what, how about we play a little game. If you win then I'll buy you a new set of phones." I looked over at the wall to my broken headset. I feel hesitant. I don't trust him, her, whatever _IT_ is.

"They better be a high quality pair. And let me guess, if I lose I don't get them."

"Exactly! You're quite the smart one having skipped school and all." I want to bitch slap him into oblivion.

"Just tell me what the game is." I rushed him and he smirked. I don't like his expressions, they're too mischievous.

"Kiss me."

"Screw that." I yelled.

"Then you're not getting you're head set back." He turned his back.

"You fucking prick! I yelled aiming my fist at him while his back was turned, but he easily side stepped it.

"Oh will you look at the time. I have to run, dear. Bye bye." This asshole was looking at his watch the whole time? Wait, he's leaving?

"Shit, what now." I looked on the ground and saw a card laying there. A business card? I picked it up and read it to myself while walking over to my wall.

'Yoshiya Kiryu, Occupation: Writer.' So it is a he! It also has his number in it. I turned the back of the card around and saw an address. Is he trying to set me up? I'll show that bastard—

"Where the hell are my phones?!" I yelled searching around the area. I have my paint and my bag, but my damn headphones are gone! This doesn't make any since at all. Things can't just disappear into thin air. I've had enough of today! I'll teach that guy a lesson.

It didn't take me long to find the address. It was in a quiet suburban area. It was too quiet. His house was a light pink. Well at least his house wasn't the only colorful thing on the block.

"Hey you're that Neku kid!" I can tell that voice from anywhere.

"Daisukenojo!" I purposely yelled and he instantly jumped into defense mode.

"Yo Phones, I told you not to call me that! Wait…where are your phones?"

"That's what I'm dealing with right now." I shook up my can of red spray paint and stood in front of the building that had the address.

"Phones, what the hell are you doing!" He began to panic.

"Shut up and stop panicking!" I argued back.

"Do you know who you're dealin' with man?!"

"Hell yes and I'm calling him out!" I began spraying his wall as Beat continued to scream.

"Is this your house or something?" I stopped to look at him.

"N-No but—"

"Then I see no point in panicking." I continued to paint as he continued to freak out.

"J-J-Joshua?!" I saw Beat freeze, staring in a different direction.

"What is it now—" I noticed the same guy I saw early today was down the street drinking from what looks like a café cup. He didn't look fazed by anything around him as he walked up.

"What's wrong with your face?" He leaned in front of Beat waving his hand in his face.

"Hmmm…I wonder." He turned my way and walked over to me. He turned to the wall and took another sip from his straw before stirring it with a little shake.

"Wonderful, it captures my innocence." His reaction as expected didn't take long when he dumped his cup over my head.

"What the fuck!" I wiped my eyes of his drink and shook my hands.

"You tagged my lovely abode." He walked to his door and rummaged with his keys.

"And you broke my headphones!"

"Can you prove that?" I hesitated to answer, but how was I suppose to prove that? He giggles and opens his door.

"Come in so I could get you cleaned up." He signaled for me to come in.

"I can take care of myself thank you." I packed my things in my messenger bag.

"I'll give you your headset today if you play one more game with me. No joke this time."

"….No joke? Then what is it?" I turned to him.

"Clean the tag off my wall." He pointed.

"That's it?" I questioned.

"That is all."

"Fine, but you better be up to your word."

"I will." He welcomed me into his house. His home was actually….nice. The air was sweet and his rooms were spacious.

"You can set your things down in the living room." I heard his voice in the back room. I sat my bag on the floor by his cream colored couch and just began walking about in the living room. He had a nice set up, but there were no portraits on the walls. Did he have any friends? Family? There had to be at least someone. Well at least he had paintings of landscapes.

"I'm sorry about the mess, I just moved here" Joshua came out the back room.

"I don't see a mess" I was confused. How could this room look like a mess when it's perfectly fine?

"Maybe I should move this box to the back room." How could someone just contemplating about one mere box the whole time? He's doing this on purpose.

"Oh well, follow me." I walked behind him hoping he wasn't going to do anything suspicious. There were four doors in the hallway and we entered through the only one was opened on the right. When I looked in there it was a mess of boxes that were still being unpacked.

"You were right!" I shouted from looking at the clutter.

"Don't remind me." He rummaged through the boxes pulling out paint for his wall.

"This should be good for the walls. As for your clothes you can use this unless you want to create your own style." He handed me an apron. It had frills too! I can't believe I was doing this for him.

"I'll be back here if you need anything." I could care less about my clothes. My dignity was more important than wearing this apron. I put the apron on the couch and headed out the door with all the supplies and stood in front of the wall. Maybe this could go on as planned.

"Yo, I thought he killed you in there!" Beat popped up out of the blue once again. Why would I let someone like him kill me?

"Well here I am painting in the flesh." I began getting rid of the graffiti on the wall.

"I don't get it, why'd ya do it?"

"Reasons." I continued to paint.

"Well, whatever you say man, later." He left on that note with me still painting in the hot sun.

Man, why did I have to paint so much on this damn wall. It's funny what you can do in a short amount of time, but it's hot as hell out here. Is it the middle of the day already? Me and my fucking—

"Are you thirsty?" I almost dropped the paint brush after I saw what he was wearing…in the middle of summer? His sweater was large and stopped at his thighs. The sweater was off one of his shoulders that caught my eye other than the blue jean capris. Why does it feel like he's being suggestive?

"S-Sure…" The cool air from the house hit me right when I got on the door step. I see why he was wearing his sweater. But the shoulder thing was still suggestive.

"It's hot out there and I don't need you passing out on me." He walked into the kitchen, passing me a cold glass of water. I sat on the outside table where I can watch him through the open window.

"You care?" I asked taking a sip.

"We'll not really. I just wouldn't know where to dump your body." I almost choked on my water after hearing that.

"Are you sure you didn't put anything in my water." I checked the glass and he laughed.

"I promise you there isn't. So, are you almost finished with my wall?" he asked walking up to me with his own drink.

"Yeah…" I stared into the glass and just thought to myself. I was doing all of this for a stranger I just met. I don't feel like I should trust him. I don't trust anyone really. They just make matters worse, so I prefer to be alone.

"Um…Yoshiya, is it?" I questioned.

"You can call me Joshua." He smiled moving some hair from his face. So that's what I heard Beat say when he saw this guy.

"Why were you watching me earlier today?"

"I thought what you were doing was interesting. Do you like CAT?" He asked and I almost jumped out of my seat.

"I love CAT! He's my role model. His graffiti inspires me and I want to do the same." I think I sounded a little too excited as he just gawked at me with wide eyes.

"Well this is a good start at opening up." He said followed by a chuckle. His laughs sound suggestive as well. What is it with this guy?

"What about you? Do you like him? I questioned.

"I can say that he gives good advice." That was it? That's all he's going to say about CAT? Well, life goes on.

"Since I'm a writer I sometimes look for him for motivation which reminds me I have to stop by the café…want to come with me?"

"What about my headphones?" I had to ask.

"I told you you'll get them today. Besides you probably have nothing to do afterwards."

"Uh, I have homework."

"Quite the joker, now are we?" He laughed and grabbed his keys off the table when I followed suit.

"How far is this café?" I didn't want to spend too much time with this guy. Who knows what he might do.

"Down the street." That close? Alright I'll go as long as I get my phones.

We didn't say much as we walked to the café, but once we got in, it was just empty as hell.

"Where is everyone—" I was shushed by Joshua.

"Don't say that!" He said making me uneasy.

"But there's no one—" He covered my mouth when a man walked in the room.

"Hello Mr. Hanekoma!" We walked over to the mini café bar area and sat on the stools. This was really comfortable even if this place was empty. I don't understand why I can't say it out loud though.

"Joshua, what can I do for you again today?" The man asked cleaning his cups.

"Can you give me _that_?" Whoa what is going on here? Why is he talking like that?

"But I already gave it to you earlier." WHAT?! It just gets more and more suggestive as they talk!

"I demolished it,"

"Oh that's nice—"

"Over his head." Joshua finished pointing to me.

"It was delicious." Joshua laughed at my remark after I caught on to what they were talking about.

"Two please." Joshua said and Mr. Hanekoma sighed and began preparing the drinks.

"So Neku, why don't you go to school?" Joshua asked me. Why does he want to know?

"I feel like its unecessary. I already know what their teaching."

"Are you sure about that?" I watched him and he held that same expression. His smile scares me.

"If you are and inspired and want to be like CAT, don't you think school would be helpful to you? I think so…" He began stirring his drink with the straw once he received it. He has a point, but I don't want to go back there. I looked into my drink and thought about it.

"Mr. H, can I tell him?" Joshua asked taking the man's hand.

"Fine." Mr. Hanakoma came over to me and I felt my hand being grabbed and put into his.

"Neku, meet CAT." I froze.

"This a joke, right?" Joshua shook his head and I looked at Mr. Hanekoma.

"Nice to meet you kid, it's good to see some admirers once in a while." I couldn't let go of his hand. Was it really him? This was amazing!

"Hello, Earth to Neku! Where have you gone?" I slapped Joshua's waving hand out of my face and released CAT's hand. I shook hands with CAT. I actually met CAT! This is a one in a life time thing that I'll ever experience!

"Kid look, I know school is a bore and all, but if you want to get anywhere, school should be your number one priority first. Now will you go back? If I'm not too busy I can train you."

"I'll do it!" I jumped out of my seat in excitement. Hearing him talk to me directly feels great.

"You're welcome, Neku." Joshua intervened.

"Thanks. Wow, I just can't believe it! I'm standing in front of CAT!" They both laughed.

"You look much better when you smile. It gets rid of the wrinkles here." Joshua pointed to his forehead and giggled. I frown once more and he tried to smooth out my forehead.

"Stop, you're making the wrinkles come back." His touch feels so weird. I swatted him away and he gave me one of his now infamous giggles.

"Mr. H, did you fix it?" Mr. Hanekoma walked to the back of the café when I looked at Joshua. He was just flailing his feet on the stool until the man came back.

"Here you go. Good as new." I was shocked to see my headphones fixed as if they were brand new. They felt the same. Nothing changed about them.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." They both said. I eyed Joshua who was the main reason why they broke. Well there was no point in staying now that I got what I wanted. But then again hanging out with them may not seem too bad.

"Before you decide to ditch us, let's play one last game." Joshua said before I could take one step towards the door.

"What's the game?"

"Tin Pin. Do you play?" Secretly I do.

"Yeah, sometimes." I scratched my head.

"If you win, I'll give you whatever you want. You name it." There are so many things I want and he's just going to do this? I'll make sure I definitely win.

"If you lose then you'll have to work for me everyday after school to get what ever you want." Everyday? After school? Now I have to win.

"And if I don't show up?' What could he possibly do—?

"Trust me I'll know where you are and embarrass you in front of everyone." Everyone? He must be joking. Ouch my dignity. Why are you always at stake?

"You just got into something that you will soon regret." Mr. Hanekoma said.

"Am I really that bad?" Joshua questioned.

"Bad is not the word." The man replied.

"So are you ready to get started?" Joshua ignored the man's comment and skipped to me. I was more than ready.

"Let's go." And that's when we started. Of course I was doing well, until he pulled a sneaky move on me and knocked my pin off the board. At first I thought I had it, but I let my frustration get to me. I think he found that to be interesting.

"I win!" He cheered when I stared intensely at my pin on the floor.

"You cheated!"

"Prove it." He waited for my response.

"You're horrible!" I yelled at Joshua and he put on an act.

"Why does everyone call me that? I'm an angel!"

"Bullshit." I said in between coughs and earned a kick to my shin from his stool.

"Come on dear, I'll show you your first set of chores tomorrow." I groaned as loud as I could and all he did was laugh as we exited the café. What have I gotten into?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Now you're My Tutor?**

**Rated:** _M_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own "World Ends with You"_

**Neku POV**

Coming back to school felt so odd to me. Everyone was shocked to see me especially Beat who I just saw yesterday. Man, all these stares. I felt so uncomfortable.

"Will you guys stop?!" I yelled and everyone turned away. I heard a giggle from beside me.

"Hello!" She spoke to me.

"H-Hey." What was a girl like her speaking to me for?

"My name is Shiki. And you're Neku. Everyone talks about you." Just what do they say about me?

"Oh really?" I replied and she giggled again.

"We should hang out after school." She said without giving me a chance to reply. She had already walked off to her seat then class began. I don't know if I can if Joshua will be waiting for me. Working with CAT seems more fun, but do I have time for friends? I doubt it. I don't need any.

Class ended for the day and I was called out to stay behind as everyone left.

"I see you've come back." Mr. Kitaniji approached me with a packet.

"Yeah, I decided it would be best to come back." I lied even though it was partially true.

"So, what brings you here?" He sat on top of the desk in front of me with his feet resting on the chair.

"I figured I wasn't going to get anywhere without having to go to school and that would suck if I didn't." He laughed at my comment.

"Well if that's the case then that's alright. Now if you want to pass I suggest you complete all of these." Mr. Kitaniji threw a large packet on the desk that made a loud sound. Will I be able to get through all of these? Man this sucks more than anything else.

"Yes, sir." I jammed the papers in my handbag and head out of the class to the school's exit. The sun was setting outside and I didn't want to be late.

"Neku, over here!" I heard a female's voice from afar. I looked over to see that it was that girl I met earlier, Shiki was it? I walked over to be greeted by a few other people.

"As you may know, this is Beat. Then we have Rhyme his little sister here." I waved before trying to leave.

"Wait, where are you going?" Shiki asked.

"I have to go catch up on some work."

"I can help you." Shiki said happily.

"Maybe next time, I have someone to help me for today." I waved and finally walked off of the school's grounds. Great, Joshua here I come.

_**Joshua's house**_

"Well?" He sat there at the table waiting for me to answer a question. Today he was wearing black rimmed glasses with his haired tied into a ponytail.

"Well what?" I folded my arms.

"I don't know, you tell me." Joshua shrugged and walked off.

"You started the conversation with me! You can't just end it like that with me confused!" I argued.

"Or can I?" He looked up to the ceiling and pondered his thoughts.

"Can we just get the packet over with?!" I yelled falling back on the couch.

"Fine, I mean I am here to tutor you." He walked in with a drink for both of us.

"Let's play another game!" He suggested, plopping down on he couch facing me on the other side of the table.

"Why I don't feel like it." I grabbed my head.

"Well I do and you have a delicious looking sandwich in that lunchbox of yours." I looked up at him and he just simply chuckled in my face.

"How did you know I had one without me opening the bag?"

"I told you I'm an angel." He responded.

"Whatever…" So I thought to myself.

"If you help me through my packets then I'll let you have a bite of my sandwich."

"Why not all?" He complained.

"Because I didn't eat for lunch today." I responded.

"You need to eat when you're supposed to." He reached over and poked my face. He screamed pulling his finger away when I tried to bite him.

"Deal!" And with that we've been working together for what felt like hours getting through that packet. He would occasionally laugh at me when I get stuck. I would toss a pillow at him when he did this because he would slack on me as my so called 'tutor'.

"Alright this is the last page!" I laid on the couch. I was tired and I can't believe I finished all of this within hours of help. Maybe Joshua was an angel after all…

"Get up! You need to finish so I can get that sandwich!" He chucked a pillow at me. I was wrong, he is not an angel.

"Ouch! You are no angel! You have little devil tendencies!"

"What can I say, I like to play around." He chuckled again. This time he seated himself right beside me to finish the last sheet. It didn't take no longer as we though when we sat here staring at the paper.

"Now that _that_ is over with, give me that sandwich!" He sat with his knees on the couch and his hands holding him up in an all fours position. Why does he do these suggestive things?

"I said a bite, now wait a minute!" I reached and took the sandwich out, peeling back the plastic wrap. I put the sandwich up to his face and he bit down on it with a suggestive moan at the end. He is working my nerves with that but I'm starting to enjoy it for some reason.

"That sandwich is so good." He held a hand at his mouth to wipe away anything that dared to come out. I took a bite of my own sandwich as well.

"It's store bought anyway so it should be good." I laughed.

"You should take me to get some." I shook my head and he tilted his.

"Why not, I helped you with your work."

"It's a secret." I laughed again and he nudged me.

"Unless you want to play my games for a change..." He looked at me and shook his head.

"I don't trust you." He smirked and got up from the couch.

"How could you not?!" I got up and chased after him. He held up his hands in defense to hold me back. I backed him into a wall and he looked at me with a shocked expression.

"What's with that look?" I asked and he put his hands down.

"It's nothing he scratched his head. I reached out and took his glasses off and placed them on the nearest table.

"You look better without them." I walked off and began packing my things. He remained standing with that expression before scratching his head. I could have sworn I saw him blushing.

"You're leaving already?" He walked over to me.

"It's getting late anyway. You can keep the sandwich."

"But you haven't eaten." He recalled.

"I'll find something either on the way or at home." I tapped his shoulder before taking my leave. For a second he looked worried. I think I might have caught him off guard today or something. Whatever it was it made me feel happy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: His feelings**

**Rated:** _M_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own "World Ends with You"_

_**Joshua POV**_

I don't know how long I've been around Neku. I've lost count. He's starting to grow on me. Too much, that is. Usually I'll take him to Mr. H to give him tips and train him. I would watch from afar of course. But as of late I've been feeling strange. As if, I'm supposed to be close to Neku. Look at me, I sound crazy. Of course I do! I'm falling for a high school rebel. I'm an author on Earth, in order to hide my true identity. Only two people know. Well Neku doesn't believe me so I guess it's just one. I chuckled to myself earning a look from Neku and Mr. H.

"Oh do carry on. I was just thinking to myself." I continued drinking an iced coffee. It was a nice day today. We were outside, right where Neku and I first met. It feels like it was just yesterday. I've been having a lot on my mind lately. I have manuscripts I have to finish, bills to pay, and a lot more I probably shouldn't be thinking about. Is this what it feels like in the world of a human? It's quite stressful. I shook my drink to stir its contents before taking another sip. I've…been having dreams. I have too many dreams of Neku. I can't stop thinking about him. I can't stop thinking about him holding me against the wall, sending kisses down my neck while stripping me of my clothes. The feeling was unbearable. I wanted it to happen, but it's too much to ask for. It's impossible to get. I looked at my drink again, removing the lid and staring at my reflection from what was left in the cup. What was happening to me?

"Hey, are you ready to go?" I heard Neku before I looked up to meet his gaze.

"Yeah." I answered finishing the drink and tossing it. We were already walking together and he looked different. Now that he's working with Mr. H too he's been more relaxed and not tense like before.

"Thanks to you, I'm passing my classes with flying colors." Neku stretched.

"Oh really? Do you have any friends?" I asked and he looked away.

"There are people, but they're acquaintances." He still won't open up to others I see.

"You've opened up to me and Mr. H now, haven't you?"

"Y-Yeah but—"

"Then I think you can do the same for other people. You don't have to stick to us all the time." I chuckled, patting his head.

"Why? Am I annoying you?" I pulled my hand away slowly.

"Not at all! I just think it's healthy to have a relationship with a few people in your life." I tried to explain.

"You are the few…" It was the last thing he said when we arrived back to my house. Mr. H had already departed from us back to run some errands. It was abnormally quiet with him here. Usually we would talk, but he isn't. He's just been working quietly in the living room with his headset breaking the complete silence with its loud music. I was afraid to walk in the living room. Maybe he was mad at me. I didn't want to ask him to do anything. I could apologize for what I said. I walked out the room to check on him. He didn't look up at all when I appeared. I walked over and sat beside him. Neku took off his headphones and looked at me.

"Do you want anything? You can take a break if you like." I started a conversation.

"Why is it that I feel like you're pushing me away all of a sudden?" We're still on this?

"Neku, I'm not pushing you away."

"Then why were you telling me that I don't have to stick around you and Mr. H all the time." He responded angrily.

"I just thought maybe you would make new friends while in school. We don't mind you being around us I just thought it would be nice to have others." I think I made it worse. All he did was glare at me.

"I feel like the more I try to explain to you, the worse it gets." I placed a hand on my forehead before sliding it down my face.

"You think." He said smartly.

"I'm sorry I brought it up." I scratched my head. I got up to go back to my room, but my arm was grabbed.

"Don't push me away." The words he said made me shocked.

"Neku," I stood and watched his head hang low.

"I won't push you away." I finished feeling the grip on my arm loosen.

"Everyone I know has already pushed me away." I see why he keeps coming back. My face almost lit up. Now I see where he's coming from with this.

"Neku, all I was saying was that if you have a lot more friends then you would have more support, more comfort, more—"

"Just shut up!" He pulled me down onto the couch. Maybe I went too far.

"Why don't you get it? Can't you see? I want you!" I was lost for words. Me, out of all people instead he chooses me?

"What am I saying?" Neku released me and began rushing to pack his things away.

"N-Neku, wait a minute." I tried to stop him. He was just about down putting everything away.  
"Neku!" I stopped him and he looked up at me. Our eyes met and then I was unsure of what to do next.

"Stay, please. I was just trying to help. I'm sorry." He finished packing and swung his bag over his back. Without another word he left. Maybe I shouldn't have brought up those things. Ugh, what am I doing? I plopped down on the couch and toyed with the curl in my hair. He probably wasn't going to come back anymore after this. I wouldn't blame him. At least I know how he feels now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: He Thought I was Joking**

**Rated:** _M_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own "World Ends with You"_

**Neku POV**

"Mom, I'm home!" I yelled out loud to get her attention. I decided not to go to Joshua's house for a few days. I didn't want any trouble.

"Mom, are you home?" I continued to call out. Where was she? She should be home by now. It's 6PM and she's still not here? It's dark in here. I walked through the house carrying my bag over my shoulder until the dinning room light flickered on. I stopped to look over and see my mother standing there at the switch.

"Where have you been?" She questioned me. The tone in her voice made me step back a few.

"I've been going to school now."

"What about after school?" She stepped forward.

"I have a tutor I go see." She stopped in front of me, placing her hand on the wall above me. She was too close. What was she mad about? I don't get it. What's with the sudden change? She never was concerned in the first place.

"So now you've decided to change your life around?"

"Since when did you decide to get involved in what I do?" She slapped me across my face before pointing her finger.

"Don't talk to me that way!" She grabbed me by the collar of my shirt.

"H-Hey, let me go I haven't done anything wrong!" I tried to push her off but I didn't want to hurt her. I'm doing something better for myself and now she's angry about it? This doesn't make any sense!

"You think you're going to do better than me and leave? You're just like your father!" She pushed me hard making me fall to the floor.

"I'm nothing like him!" I yelled. She slowly strides towards me as I slid back on the floor. What did I come home to?

**Joshua POV**

In all honesty, I think I'm starting to miss that kid. It's only been a few days and I let this house go, literally. I tapped my finger against my desk while drinking my coffee. I listened to the rain hitting my window. A storm must be brewing. Maybe I should have checked the weather. I'm not going out anyway so it shouldn't matter. Mr. H has seen Neku, but I haven't. It's quite noticeable that I'm the one being avoided. He took my words harshly. Sometimes I think I should just keep them to my self but I have a habit of verbal self expression. The thunder rumbled, vibrating my house. I almost choked on my drink. Though I have to admit, I don't take keenly to storms. They mess with my nerves. All of a sudden I heard a knock at my door. At this time in this weather? This must be a 'special' occasion. I placed my mug down walking out to the living room. The flash of light made me hesitate to touch my own door knob. I didn't want to leave whoever it was out there. I opened the door to my surprise to see Neku.

"Neku?" I questioned and he was dragging his bag while holding his stomach. I caught him at the door and tried to bring him in. He didn't look so good and he was soaked from all that rain. I kicked the door closed and laid him on my couch. He was battered up. I was shocked that he made it all the way here.

"Neku, who did this to you?" I spoke but he didn't say a word. I didn't know what to do first, but I had to get him out of this wet clothes. I began unbuttoning his shirt. The more I unbutton the more bruises I saw. Slipping his shirt off, he grabbed my hand unexpectedly before he spoke.

"I came here to see you." He said.

"Neku you don't have to push yourself—"

"I came here because you're the only one I can go to." He looked at me. I was too lost for words.

"Come on let's get you to the guest room." I helped him up as we managed to make it to the guest room. He sat up on the bed to get the rest of his clothing off. By the time he was doing that I was looking for my first aid kit. Where could I have placed it? Should I heal him myself? He still doesn't believe me. I walked into the room seeing Neku already under the bed sheets while supporting himself against the head board.

"Neku?" I approached him and sat at closer to him. He slowly looked up at me and I smiled. For someone like him to come all this way, he's courageous. I ran my hands through his hair and he leaned in to the touch. I moved closer until our noses touched before brushing my lips against his. It took him a second to realize what was happening.

"What are you doing?!" He yelled making me laugh. His blush was too noticeable.

"You look well." I nuzzled his hair.

"What?" He questioned touching his face followed by where his other bruises were.

"They're…gone?" He looked back at me and I smiled and wave.

"What are you?"

"I told you, I'm an angel."

"I thought you were joking?" He scratched his head.

"Glad to know you're feeling better. Mind telling me what happened?" Neku closed his eyes as if he didn't want to recall. It must have been pretty bad then.

"My mother took her anger out on me." He said lowly. I sighed.

"You can stay here if you like." I replied.

"Really?" He looked amazed.

"I'm the only one in here. It gets lonely after a while." I twirled my hair around my finger.

"That sounds like a great idea." He accepted my offer.

"Besides, I reeeally let this place go, just so you know."

"Typical." Neku shook his head while I chuckled to myself. I think I made him change his mind.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Our Relationship**

**Rated:** _M_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own "World Ends with You"_

**Joshua POV**

The morning light was really bright to wake me up this morning. I guess I left the blinds slightly open last night. I sat up and stretched before wiping the crust from my eyes. I wonder how Neku was doing today since it's a weekend. I stepped out the bed and headed into the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth. My hair was a complete mess after sleeping on it, but it didn't require much fixing. I walked out the bedroom into the kitchen where I began making coffee. I guess he hasn't woken up yet. It's really quiet in the morning. Not much of a change now that he's here. I might as well make breakfast for him before he gets up.

After I finished cooking, the smell lingered around the house. I was pretty sure that was going to wake him up. I didn't even check to see if he was even here. I sighed and got up from the table and headed down the short hallway. I entered the guest room where Neku stayed and he wasn't there. His bag was, but he wasn't. I'm pretty sure the bathroom wasn't occupied when I walked around. I continued to search through my house when I heard the front door open.

"Neku?" I came out from one of my rooms to greet him. His reaction wasn't what I expected but it was good enough.

"J-Joshua, what are you wearing?!" He looked as if he was about to have a heart attack. Was it really that bad?

"What, this? It's just a long sweatshirt. It gets cold in here." I pointed out. He shook his head and went to get settled.

"But you're wearing it like that while I'm here? You have nothing on under there!" I laughed.

"It is my house so I can get comfortable however I like. Besides I have on shorts." I poke his face.

"Where?" He asked.

"They're there." I chuckled.

"So maybe I should start walking around in the nude then, huh?"

"Please don't." I walked back over to the table to finish my drink.

"Yuck, it's cold now." I exclaimed.

"Maybe you shouldn't leave it out." He sat down with me.

"I was busy looking for you. I might as well make another one." I got up to make more.

"Neku, you can fix yourself something to eat—" I paused to catch him still staring at my apparel.

"S-Sorry." He quickly looked away and got up to fix his plate. I chuckled to myself.

"All you see are legs. I'm pretty sure you've seen legs before." I said waiting for my next batch of coffee.

"Yeah, but they're yours!" I looked down at my legs and he looked as well.

"Maybe I could hitch rides now." I stuck my leg out at him.

"I don't think so." We laughed it off before coming back to the table.

"So where did you go if you don't mind me asking." I waited or his reply.

"I went to Mr. H." I see. More training I suppose. It was silent for about a minute before he spoke again.

"Thank you for taking me in." I looked up at him and smiled.

"No problem, I wouldn't want you living in those conditions." I replied.

"Sooo…are we…you know?"

"Are we what?" I asked.

"I mean after you kissed me, I figured we were dating?" He sounded unsure himself. I didn't really look at it this way. I open my mouth to speak but I shut it. What can I say to that? Sure I wanted this to happen, but the whole approach was off to me. I could have put a little more planning into this.

"Joshua?" He waited for me to respond.

"I don't know what to really say. One part of me says sure, but the other isn't quite sure." I didn't want to bring him down again.

"Maybe we should give it a try." Neku stood from his seat and walked behind me, placing his hands on my shoulders.

"What are you doing?" I was confused by his actions until he began massaging my shoulders. I closed my eyes and gave in to his massage. I needed this, but this seemed unusual coming from him.

"I think I can make up your mind." I rolled my shoulders back the deeper he kneaded my shoulders. This is exactly what I needed. Neku stopped and his hands slowly glided up my neck to my head, holding it back so our eyes met. His lips came crashing down on to mines and I let out a soft moan. What were we doing? I pushed his head away and sat straight in my chair. He turned the chair around easily and smirked in my face.

"I don't know whether I should be scared or turned on by this." I stared at him.

"I just want to give our relationship a little go and see where it will take us." He moved closer to the point where our noses touched. I looked at his lips then back to his eyes before I spoke.

"Fine, but we're dating only for a little while just to see." Our lips met again and my hands travelled to the back of his head. I felt his hands roam further down against my thigh, almost sneaking under my long shirt.

"We're not doing that anytime soon." I caught his hand and he groaned. I felt the same way too as much as I wanted to let him continue.

"We will one day." He stated. Yeah, maybe we will one day.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: He's Dangerous**

**Rated:** _M_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own "World Ends with You"_

**Neku POV**

I felt happy about the way I was living now. I was under less stress and abuse from my mother and I can finally get some practice done with Mr. H. School was passing by quickly to me and the grades were getting better. Although I can admit the relationship with Joshua was a bit unusual at first especially his ways of getting comfortable around the house. I have to work on not getting shocked by his suggestive personality. I was meeting up with Mr. H today to just talk. I think a break feels nice before I go back to Joshua's house. I stood in front of the empty café and sighed. It's always empty. I still wonder how he manages to stay open.

"Neku!" Mr. H greeted. I waved and sat on the stool close to the bar.

"So you just came to chat I see." Mr. H was cleaning his cups. Was there a point in cleaning them when barely anyone uses them?

"Yeah, I've got back on track at school and now I'm living with Joshua." I started the conversation off.

"Oh so Joshua let you live with him? What's the occasion?" He asked.

"I was having trouble at home with my mother so he offered me a room to stay in."

"That's understandable." He paused for a brief second closing his eyes. What was he thinking about?

"Not only that, but we've gotten even closer than before." I looked away saying that, but when I looked back at Mr. H, his face changed. He wasn't smiling anymore. It was more of a glare. He didn't like what I said. I know this wasn't going to be good.

"Kid, you made a huge mistake there."

"I did?" I'm confused. So now the decision I made was bad?

"I'm going to let you off with a fair warning for your own safety. Don't get too close to Joshua. He's dangerous to even establish a relationship with." Mr. H said.

"What are you saying? He's dangerous? I already know what he really is now—"

"No, that's not what I'm saying!" He slammed the cup down which made me jump back.

"Mr. H….I-I'm sorry." I looked down at the floor.

"I'm trying to protect you from him. How far along have you two gotten?" He asked. I had no choice but to answer. This was scaring me to the point I found it hard to swallow. My gut didn't give me any good instincts. All I felt were bad vibes.

"It's been about 3 weeks." I answered and he rubbed his forehead.

"I don't know what to say. You're too far in this now. All I can say is stay on his good side." Mr. H relaxed from then on, but I wasn't. I felt really uneasy and I have to go home to Joshua which makes it even worse. What have I gotten myself into?

I arrived at Joshua's house and took a deep breath before I fumbled with the keys. I was afraid to enter the house now. What was so dangerous about Joshua? What was he hiding that was giving be a horrible feeling?

"Neku, get in here so I can jump your bones." Joshua opened the door before I even got the chance.

"Out loud though? How long were you standing there?" I asked.

"Well not long, I wanted to give you a flying hug, but you just stood there in a daze. Are you alright?" He spoke to me.

"I'm fine it's just been a long day." Joshua smiled and ran his hand through my hair. My heart raced. I feel like this is a build up to something or one of those horror movie scenes that I would least expect.

"Neku?" Joshua spoke. I looked him in his eyes and he grew a worried face.

"You flinched before I could even touch you. Are you sure you're okay?" His hand was now on my shoulder.

"Can we talk about this in the house and not out here?" I asked and he stepped to the side to allow me entrance into the house. He closed the door behind him and locked it before walking over to me.

"Now can you tell me? You're starting to scare me." He sat beside me.

"It's just, I've been thinking lately." He tilted his head, resting a hand on my knee.

"I haven't had contact with my mother for a while and I just feel weird without her." I had to lie. If I didn't and told him what Mr. H said then he'll probably be pissed and I don't think I've seen that side ever. I don't want to.

"I thought she was never really involved in your life?" He responded.

"She has been in and out, but without her I probably would have been in foster care. Sure she's had her days, but I know she loves me in her own way. I feel like maybe I should see her." I clasped my hands together without looking over to Joshua. I felt his hand rub my leg and he moved closer.

"Do what you feel is best." He gave me a warm smile.

"Now what did you say about jumping my bones?" I caught him off guard and he laughed a bit. I tackled him to the couch, smothering him in kisses. He continued to laugh more until he wrapped his arms and legs around me to deepen the kiss. He may be dangerous, but his suggestive moans always got to me. I slid my hand up his thigh and hooked my thumb on the waist band of his underwear before sliding them down.

"Moving fast are we?" He chuckled before pulling me back down into another heated kiss. I removed his underwear, and he sat up.

"I'm guessing you haven't gotten as far as this." He covered his mouth and laugh. I felt my blush come on. He moved to the floor began unbuckling my pants.

"Don't worry, I'll guide you." He smirked. He pulled out my length and pumped it a few times. My head went back feeling him play with my tip with his thumb. Suddenly I felt a very warm and moist walls enclose on me. It drove me up a wall just from his tongue travelling up the sides to the top before taking it whole into his mouth. How did he know what to do? He probably has done this before. I'm surprised he's this good. He came up and straddled himself on my lap. He positioned himself and came down on my member slowly until it was finally in. He clasped his hands behind my head and began his bounce. He closed his eyes and continued the movement. This was all new to me, but it felt great. I held Joshua by his waist as he rode me. The sudden impulse made me change the position, laying him on his back and finishing him myself. Joshua's moans were much satisfying to my ears. He was enjoying this. I felt his hands travel up my chest to grip my shoulder as I thrust into him harder and faster. I kept going until we reached our climax before collapsing on top of him. Our breathing was heavy and he let out a laugh with the breath he had left.

"You did better than I expected." He said stroking my hair from my face. I didn't say anything, but he got up from under me and grabbed his underwear.

"I'm going to shower, care to join?" He asked and I adjusted my pants before standing. He was already down the hall spinning his garments.

"Oh, by the way," He stopped and turned his head towards me. I watched him to see what he was up to.

"Next time, don't lie to me. You forget who I am and what I'm capable of. I can read your mind." I froze in place as an uneasy chill travelled down my spine.

"I'll let it go this time, but next time you won't be so lucky. I'll talk to Mr. H myself tomorrow." He continued walking into the bathroom. Great, I think I am officially fucked.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Fate**

**Rated:** _M_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own "World Ends with You"_

**Mr. Hanekoma POV**

I can't get over the urge that Joshua has something planned for Neku. Why this kid out of anyone else. His interest in Neku has gone far enough. I need to put an end to this. I know Joshua will be by here soon, maybe. All I can do is wait in my shop until he gets here. While I'm at it I should retrieve the pin I have to give to Neku. That can save him from Joshua's mind reading. Before I could even step to the back of the shop I heard the door chimes go off. I turned to see none other than Joshua. No smirk this time. He carried a scowl on his face. He didn't look good at all. I knew what he wanted.

"You look sour early in the morning." He moved over to sit at the bar and smirked.

"Even when I'm at my lowest you never fail to make me smile." He glared at me.

"What are you up to?" I took a serious tone.

"Nothing." Joshua casually shrugged off.

"You're lying." I said and he laughed.

"Who said I was lying." Joshua shook his head.

"What do you plan to do with Neku?" I asked another question and he only stared at me.

"He's an interesting kid." I watched him make circles with his finger on the bar.

"You need to stop before this gets out of hand." I leaned in and he gave me one of his infamous chuckles.

"It's too late to turn back now." He smiled.

"You're not going to do this again. Last time was catastrophic."

"But it worked out didn't it?" We made eye contact for a long time. I kept quiet.

"But that's not what I came here for this early. Why did you tell Neku I was dangerous?"

"You haven't realized that you are?"

"I'm pretty sure I am." He rested his head on his propped up arm.

"End you relationship with him." His expression changed.

"I wasn't planning on staying with him for long." He closed his eyes. I'm probably raising his irritation level.

"Because I know what's to come next. You're only being nice to him to gain his trust. He fears you now. He doesn't know what you're capable of. I want you to stop this now before it's too late—" Joshua slammed both his fists on the bar before recollecting himself.

"The nerve of you, how dare you make me this angry in the morning?" He sighed and ran his hand through his hair before smiling. His personality can scare anyone. Luckily it was just the two of us in the shop.

"I'm warning you. What you're doing is wrong."

"And who's to stop me?" I grew silent once more. Shit this was bad. I scratched my head and tried to think of a plan that would counter his.

"I'll end it today." I looked at him and he had some kind of cheerful look.

"I'll end it, but not the way you want it to end." That face turned mischievous instantly as he got up and walked out the door. Today was not a good day.

**Neku POV**

Out of all days this was the slowest of them all. Class was so boring today. It was stressing me out. Almost all of the windows were open and I was still burning up. Today was not a good day for me.

"Psst, Neku." I heard a voice whisper to me. I looked over and saw Shiki smile at me.

"I forgot my book at home. Can I share with you?" I nodded and she leaned in close. Her hair smelled nice. It feels great being around a girl like this. What was I doing with my life? With Joshua? I could do much better than that. I chuckled to myself.

"Is something wrong?" Shiki asked unsure of my laughter.

"No, it's nothing." I shook it off and sighed. Then I thought to myself.

"Hey Shiki, do you want to hang out after school today?" I asked. Her eyes widened and her blush brightened her cheeks a light shade of pink.

"S-Sure." She nervously agreed and I smiled. I can turn this day into a great day. The sun was already out as much as it was burning me. I turned to look out the window and my heart almost leaped out of my throat. Was that…Joshua? His glare. Those eyes. I looked back at the front of the classroom then out the window to see that he was gone.

"Mr. Sakuraba, are you okay?" My teacher asked. I shook my head to regain my composure.

"I'm fine, sir." I said and we continued on with the lesson. I'm pretty sure that was him down there looking at me.

"Mr. Sakuraba, please report to the main office immediately!" The intercom went off. I looked at Shiki and then my teacher before I was excused.

Oh man, what if it's him? What if he entered the school? Can he really read my mind from a far? Can he see every action that I have planned? I arrived at main office and my eyes grew wide.

"Mom?" I caught her attention and she ran over to me and pulled me into a huge hug. She looked upset. Was she crying the whole time?

"Neku, I was worried about you. I thought you left for good." She said. I missed her too. As much as I do want to come home I have to get through Joshua.

"Someone by the name Hanekoma came by and told me to come see you this morning." Mr. H went to talk to my mother? How did he get my address? Something must be going on.

"He told me to give you this." She handed me a note. I felt something hard in it.

"Please come home today." She rubbed my face. I smiled and nodded to her.

"I'll come home today." She grew happy and pulled me into another hug before kissing my head. She wiped away her tears and laughed.

"So I'll see you when you get home." She gave me one last kiss on the forehead and left. I looked down at the note in my hand and opened it up. I leaned against the wall before I began reading.

**Note**

'_Neku, within this note is a pin that can protect your thoughts and actions from Joshua. You must wear it at all times_. DO NOT take it off. I tried talking to Joshua earlier, but it only angered him. I'm doing what I can with all my power to stop him. Whatever you do, stay away from him. You're in danger. Don't go anywhere near him. Your life depends on it.'

I have permanent chills now. This didn't feel real at all. It felt unreal that I was shaking to the core. It's as if he were right here breathing down my neck. It's like he's waiting for the right time to strike. This explains why I saw him earlier. I need to get back to class so I can take my mind off of this.

**After School**

Shit! I forgot about Shiki. I don't want to just change plans. She might get upset. I'll just take her out just for a little bit.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked Shiki and she looked really happy about this. She packed her things and we began walking together.

"So what did you have in mind?" She asked. We could go to a café, but I don't want to risk going to Mr. H and Joshua walks in on us.

"It's up to you really." I had nothing in mind. I should have thought this through.

"How about we take a walk around the park then you can walk me home." That doesn't sound bad at all.

"Sure why not." The walk was nice, and the weather cooled down a bit as the sun began to set. I bought some iced drinks just in case. I feel like she was a good match. To think I saw her as annoying. She's not bad at all. I felt comfortable without her even trying.

"What happened with you in class earlier? You looked freaked out all of a sudden." I laughed, but I wish she never brought that up.

"I thought I saw something and it spooked me." She laughed and patted my shoulder. I wasn't lying though. It was there.

"Imagination, probably?" She replied.

"I guess so." I wish it was but this is reality. This is a situation that is going to be hard to get out of. I guess our time was up when we left the park and reached the apartment complex she lived in.

"It was great walking with you. Maybe we can do this again."

"Yeah." I nodded and she went of into her apartment. Now it's time for me to go home. It's getting dark anyway. My phone began vibrating in my pocket.

"Hello?" I answered. The tension was building up inside of me. I didn't even check to see who it was.

"Neku are you on your way home?" I held my chest. Okay it was just my mother.

"Yeah, I'm on my way home. I just took a walk with one of my friends." I answered.

"Great. I'll see you when you get here then." She hung up. I continued walking. I was on a small bridge. The streetlights were coming on already. My phone vibrated again. I looked at it, but it was not a number I recognized. I answered anyway.

"Hello?" I started again. The line remained silent again.

"Why are you avoiding me?" I snatched my ear away from the phone and hung up. I looked at my phone and saw texts saying the same thing. How did I miss those? I knew it was him. Joshua is trying to get to me. I felt a hand touch my shoulder when I turned around quickly to attack.

"Whoa Phones calm down!"

"Beat you scare the living hell out of me!" I yelled.

"Sorry yo, I was just trying to say hi." I need to get home now and fast.

"Sorry Beat I'm n a hurry." I began to speed walk. I need to go. I need to get far away from here. I continued speeding and made a turn in an alley way to take a shortcut to my apartment.

"What's the rush?" I froze. Why couldn't I move? What was happening? Just before I could say anything, Joshua walked from behind me to look at my face. He ran his hand down my face and I shut my eyes tightly for what was to come next.

"What is happening? Why can't I move?" I struggled.

"I stopped time itself and you, but this is special in your case." He moved closer to my face.

"Let me go!" I yelled. He laughed.

"Did you have fun with Shiki today?" He asked and I grew angry.

"This has nothing to do with her now let me go!"

"Alright." He shrugged and I almost fell forward. Time still wasn't back normal. Everything was still frozen except the two of us.

"Why are you avoiding me?" He took a step forward and I began backing away.

"I was told to do so." I looked away.

"So Mr. H gave you that pin I see." How did he know?

"How do you know that?" I can't slip by with anything if he's around.

"I can't read your mind that's why." He stuck his hands in his pockets.

"I can't be here, I'm sorry." I took another step back.

"Understandable, though I came here to end it with you anyway." I looked up at him. Was this my ticket out of this mess? Was he really going to let me go that easily?

"You're ending our relationship?" It was still shocking.

"Mr. H wanted me to, so I'm going to do it." As great as this feels, I still had a bad feeling about this.

"But I'm not going to do it his way." Then what way does he plan on doing it?

"Let's just say with my way I wouldn't have to fret even though that's highly unlikely." He removed his hand from his pocket but he was holding an object. It was a gun! He fired a few shots at my feet as I fell to the ground. Why did my legs give out on me at a time like this?

"Farewell Neku, it was nice having you." He smiled. Shit, I have to go. This can't be happening. No, this can't be real. Joshua shot at me again, but the adrenaline rush made me get up and run as fast as I could. I didn't stop nor did I look back. I just kept running until I arrived to my apartment complex. I rushed to the elevator to press the button, hoping Joshua wasn't around the corner. I began to feel woozy. The world was spinning around me. I couldn't stop now. The elevator door opened and I hurried to press the button to my floor. Wait, hold on…..blood? I saw the blood I left on the button and looked at my body I saw a blood stain on the side of my shirt. He hit me. Was this it? No, I shouldn't think about it. I should let my adrenaline keep my mind off of it. But I can't. I was losing blood and my vision was getting worse. I shut my eyes for just a second before hearing the ding and the doors opening. I must make it. I have to. I can't die here. Not now. I managed to stumble towards my door before falling on it. My bloody hand print stained the door but I banged as hard as I could before sliding down the door. I couldn't hold on much longer. I'm going to scare my mother in this condition. I listened to the door being unlocked. The screams of my mother filled the hallway once the door was opened.

"Neku! Neku sweetie, hold on!" Those were the last words I heard before blacking out. I wish I could for you…mom.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Last Game**

**Rated:** _M_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own "World Ends with You"_

**Neku POV**

"Where am I?" I stood up in some kind of room. All the walls were white. I yelled, but all I got was a reply from my own echoes. This was weird. I remembered being shot and passing out. I continued walking the long twisting halls until I reached a room. The light was bright but once I walked through, I saw the person that I really didn't want to see.

"Joshua?" I called and he looked my direction. He waved for me to come over. There was no point since he already got to me in reality. What more could he do here? Better yet, let's not have that answered.

"I was able to reach you in your sleep." He stood from the chair he was leaning on.

"I thought I was dead!" I yelled at him.

"No, you survived." He sounded angry.

"I survived?" He sucked his teeth before responding.

"As much as I would like to complain about it, yes you're well alive. Currently you're lying in a hospital bed with your mother by your side." I'm alive, but why can't I wake up?

"I'm not going to let you wake up until you play one last game with me." This shit again?

"No, we've done it your way, let's do it my way." I stepped forward and he looked surprised before smirking.

"What did you have in mind?" He asked.

"First to get a shot in, wins." This time I will get him back.

"Not a bad, but let me add on to your game. We only get one bullet." Joshua tossed a gun over to me before walking back out into the maze. I can't believe we are doing this. I have to win. It's my only chance to survive.

"Let's get started, I headed out the room into the hallway.

"I'll go get lost so we can start. Good luck." Joshua laughed, waving me off while heading down the opposite direction. So I did the same.

I've been walking for a while. I had to take deep breaths just thinking about my move. I forget that I'm going up against Joshua. This is my life on the line and it all depends on this one bullet. This was hard.

"Oh Neku~" I heard his voice. He started alright. I felt my heart race. I felt like Joshua might be able to hear it from where I was. I have to move before he gets me. If I run then the sounds will echo off the walls. I moved quietly making different turns that will hopefully lose him.

"I know you're close." He sounded like he was behind the wall. Was he playing with me? This was scarier than I expected. I looked down at the gun. I began to think back to how we met up to now. What was I doing? Was this really the end? We've done a lot to get this far. My head was killing me. I held my head as I began to stumble. I need to focus. Footsteps could be heard just around the corner. I need to go before he gets to me. I remember there being a loop around the corner, if I can sneak up behind him then I can end it here. I was able to regain my senses and follow through with my plan. I made it around the loop as quiet as I could and saw Joshua walking up ahead. I pointed the gun and he stopped walking.

"Go on, shoot." He said and it surprised me. He knew I was here. He was going to find me out anyway. We're in my mind, he can read my every thoughts. Unless…

"What are you waiting for?" He began to try to tempt me. No, I'm not going to waste my bullet on him so he can have a chance at me.

"Why don't you go first then?" He tilted his head and laughed.

"I don't feel like it. Instead I think I'm going to have a little more fun before I do that." Joshua extended his arm and pointed towards me. I saw a bunch of light gather around his hand before it was released into a blast. I dodged right before it had the chance to hit me. What the hell was that? I looked back at him and he was smirking. Sitting here wasn't going to make it any better. I began speeding off in the maze. This was beyond dangerous. Just think how much damage he could cause if he used that in reality. Shit I'm screwed. I continued to run, but I was growing tired. I can't take a break with out him trying to shoot me or even blast me away. Why was this so unfair? I stopped running, having the feeling that I moved far away from Joshua. He likes to take his time anyway to bug my nerves. I'll try to stop here for a second to give my legs a rest. I slid down the wall and stretched my legs out. How could I be tired in my own mind? I'm not going to even think about it. All of a sudden a bright light came from out of no where. My eyes widened when I saw it coming towards me. I ducked, but it grazed my arm. It burned like hell, but I to get away otherwise he'll do it again.

"Taking a break on me was a bad idea. You're not making this exciting enough for me." I heard his voice, but he was no where in site. This was my last chance. I must end this. I made a dash for it and I saw him. His back was turned once more so I pointed the gun and took my shot. He turned around after hearing the sound of my gun. He flinched, taking a few steps back grabbing his shoulder with his eyes shut tightly. I think I did it. Joshua removed his had from over his wound and my bottom lip dropped.

"I thought you had me there, but a little blood won't hurt me." It was just a graze. I dropped the gun seeing there was no use for it and ran. I was so close to getting it in, but it only grazed him. I kept going only to be stopped by a dead end. Fuck, now what was I supposed to do?

"Neku?" Joshua came around the corner and pointed the gun at me. Well, this was it. I won't be leaving this hell after all.

"Go on, do it. I used the only chance I had to get out!" I stretched out my arms. Joshua came closer, pointing the gun at my chest.

"My pleasure." He said stepping a bit closer. I closed my eyes, waiting, just waiting for him to pull the trigger, but what was taking him so long? I peaked out of one eyes to see him shaking. Was he hesitating?

"Joshua?" I questioned and he put his arm down and held his face. I touched his shoulder and he brushed my hand away, pushing me into the wall before smashing his lips on mine.

"I can't get rid of someone as interesting as you. You're different from the others." Joshua broke away stroking my face. Before I could even question the others, he kissed me again, taking my hand.

"You must live…" He placed my hand on the gun and pointed it directly to his chest.

"N-No, Joshua I'm not doing this." Attempting to snatch my hand away, he kept a strong grip on it.

"You tried before. You can succeed this time. "I'll help you." He kissed me again and smiled.

"NO, JOSHUA!" I yelled, but the sound of the gun going off was louder than I was in this space. He grunted and collapsed on me as I held him up as a support.

"I'll be fine, I won't die from this. Besides, I am an angel after all."

"I know…" Why did it have to be like this? Why?

**Reality**

I woke up all of a sudden in a different room. Joshua was right, I was laying in a hospital bed. My mother was there as well. The pain returned in my side after I shot up from the bed.

"Neku!" I was pulled into a hug. I hope she doesn't over do it and cause my stitches to tear.

"I thought I lost you!" She cried.

"I thought I lost myself." There a lot I can add to that, but I don't think it's the right time to mention it. What's good is that I'm back and now everything is back to normal.

"You don't know how much I was worried about you." She helped me lay back down against my propped pillow.

"Yeah, I bet I spiked your blood pressure level." We both laughed it off.

"It's so good to have you back, Neku." It's good to have me back too. Ever since I bumped into Joshua, I can't help but think that he has helped me earn a lot even though it was in a short time frame. Of course it was hectic in the end, but I can't help but thank him, not for the bullet wound, but for everything before all of this. I know he's watching from somewhere and I want to thank him. He's probably reading that from my mind anyway. I hope he got the message.

**A/N:** _Thank you for sticking around until the end and leaving reviews. They really make my day and encourage me to post more. I just wanted to say that this was a good short story that came to mind and I wanted to share it with the viewers just like I do with my other stories. My goal is to basically finish off other pending stories before my birthday 6/19, before posting the big stories I have in store. If you want to check those, you can follow me and I'll be sure to get them up by that time I have set. So hopefully I will see you all in a different story. Until we meet again, have a wonderful day! :) _


End file.
